


The Dragon and the Seeker

by BriceVictoria



Series: The King and His Mate [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, G1 and Prime AU, Knotting, M/M, Male on Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriceVictoria/pseuds/BriceVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with established relationship. Just a small smut scene from a story I'm currently working on. Predaking has been trying to court Hot Rod and he finally succeeds, so Hot Rod rewards him for his good behavior and persistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually posted a story in ages. This is a little AU I have set up in Transformers Prime where Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime is actually the older brother to Knock Out. Hot Rod is a Seeker in this story, but otherwise looks the same as he does in G1, other than him being a darker red with white decals rather than the orange and white ones. He was a Gladiator in the fight pits after Megatron started his army. Also, in this little AU, predacons happen to knot, so yeah...
> 
> Perhaps if this story gets enough positive attention, I'll write a small back story to show how Hot Rod came to be in my little AU.
> 
> Please pardon any grammatical and/or spelling errors, this story isn't beta'd.

"Hot Rod, are you sure?" Predaking asks, nuzzling against said seeker's neck, causing him to purr at the comforting gesture.

"I'm sure, sweetspark. I promise you that I'm ready," Hot Rod says, pulling the others face up to kiss him softly, both moaning softly at the contact. Predaking moves so his body is gently pressed against the smaller bot's. Hot Rod's glossa brushes against the large predacon's lip plates, gaining entry with a low growl, their glossas gently twisting together, caressing the other in a small dance.

"You know I love you, correct?" Predaking murmurs, pulling away so golden optics can bore into dim crimson ones.

"And I, you." Hot Rod grins against his lip plates, brushing them together softly. He shudders as Predaking starts kissing down his neck, stopping to nip at a few spots, moving lower down the seeker's chassis, pausing over his spark chamber.

"Open up." Predaking purrs, grinning to himself when Hot Rod's chest plates separate, allowing him access to the glowing blue orb inside. The larger of the two moves back up to kiss the smaller, his own chest plates opening to allow his spark to connect with Hod Rod's, causing him to cry out and his servos shooting up to clutch at Predaking's arms, leaving marks as his body arches and eyes brighten.

"P-Preda... What... What are you-!" Hot Rod breaks off with a cry as he feels something in him break, pleasure roaring through his circuits and causing him to shut down. After a few minutes, he onlines his optics slowly, finding Predaking watching him with dimmed optics. "D-Didn't you-?" He mumbles, chest plates closing on their own after his spark extracts itself from his mate's.

"No, but don't worry. We're not done yet." Predaking warns lowly, Hot Rod shuddering at the rumbling in the predacon's chest. Predaking lowers himself until he's between the seeker's slim legs, mouthing his interface cover.

"A-Ah! What are you-?" He breaks off into a moan as his cover slides open, revealing a leaking valve and fully pressurized spike. He cries out as something wet flicks over his node, circling it lazily, causing his claws to dig deeper into the berth when he feels the pressure building up again.

"Enjoying yourself?" Predaking purrs, holding the other's thighs open while preventing his hips to move.

"Please, more! I'm so close!" Hot Rod whines, panting and shuddering as Predaking pulls away, grinning down at him with lubricant smeared on his chin.

"Not yet. I want to be inside of you this time, when you overload," Predaking says, his own panel retracting to reveal a large spike, proportional to his size.

"H-How is that going to fit?" Hot Rod asks, meeting golden optics nervously.

"I'll stretch you first, to loosen you up, but... There's something else..." Predaking trails off, looking nervous himself.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks worriedly, cupping Predaking's face and stroking his cheek gently.

"When predacons mate, we... We knot... It doesn't last long, but it can be very painful." Predaking explains.

"It'll be okay. I trust you." Hot Rod murmurs, nuzzling his faceplates against Predaking's. "Just worry about stretching me first." He breaths into the other's audio, causing him to growl lowly, one of his talons carefully playing with his node.

"You're lucky that I can even think right now." Predaking warns playfully, letting the digit slip into the fluttering valve, Hot Rod throwing his head back and whining at the teasing pace.

"Predaking, more." Hot Rod whimpers, thrusting his hips as a second digit is added, scissoring and stretching the leaking valve.

"We're doing this at my pace." Predaking growls, adding another digit and thrusting them roughly in warning. Hot Rod cries out in pleasure as a group of nodes is struck, his backstrut arches off the berth.

"No more teasing or preparing! It's not like this is my first time!" Hot Rod growls. Predaking just chuckles and pulls his digits out, moving so the tip is rubbing against his anterior node.

"Patience, sweetspark. After all, you made we wait quite a while before accepting my courting offers, not matter how badly you were aching for me." Predaking chuckles.

"Pervert. You could smell me the whole time?" Hot Rod pants, groaning as the head slips into him, his valve stretching around it.

"Indeed. It took everything not to force you on all fours and take you in the throne room, in front of Megatron and the others." Predaking purrs, sliding in until he's fully seated.

"Don't give me ideas." Hot Rod moans, his optics dim as he adjusts to the girth inside of him, Predaking gently rolling his hips without moving much. "Y-You can move." He assures, optics going wide as the larger bot grin and pulls out before roughly slamming back in.

"Your brother informed me that you liked it rough. It seems to be something you share, considering the noises that come from his and Breakdown's quarters." Predaking teases, his talons threatening to draw energon as they dig into Hot Rod's hips.

"Good, then you know to not stop." He whimpers, moving his hips as Predaking pulls back out until only the tip is remaining inside. He continues the pace until Hot Rod cries out his name, valve clenching around his spike, causing him to shudder, his own release building.

"Do you want me to pull out when I overload or may I knot you?" Predaking pants, his spike twitching inside the valve.

"D-Do it inside!" Hot Rod cries, his optics offlined as the predacon continues his thrusting, both moaning loudly as their lips find each other, Predaking nipping at his lips roughly when he suddenly thrusts completely in, holding still as his spike starts to swell, the lubricant rushing into Hot Rod's sensitive valve, causing the smaller of the two to once again overload. Predaking pants as his overload dies down, his knot fully inflated inside his mate's valve. "I-It feels weird." He whines, bringing Predaking down for another kiss, their glossas tangling together.

"I love you, Hot Rod. No matter what." Predaking coos lovingly, breaking away so he can softly kiss over his mate's face, waiting for his knot to go down.

"I love you, too, Predaking. No matter how annoying you are when you're persistent." Hot Rod teases, letting out a groan when Predaking pulls out, lubricant dripping down his thighs.

"Perhaps we should clean off before recharging?" Predaking suggests.

"That'd be-"

"Hot Rod! Report to the bridge!" Megatron's voice snarls through the comm link.

"Starscream must've messed up again... That or I need to stop Dreadwing from killing him. Either can wait while you help me clean off, though." Hot Rod purrs, leading the predacon into his private wash racks, Megatron's orders soon forgotten as they go for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Also please remember I haven't posted in a while, so no flames. Constructed criticism is most welcomed, though  
> ~ BriceVictoria


End file.
